Le Premier Amour est toujours le Dernier
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Les regrets d’Hermione sur son premier amour… Comment aurait elle pu l’oublier, même s’il vivait de l’autre côté de l’océan ? HGVK


_Disclaimer : Les personnages cités appartiennent à JKR._

_A/N : Fic dédicacée à tous ceux qui n'ont jamais oublié leur premier amour… :) Gros bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture._

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

'_Even now I keep calling your name…'_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**LE PREMIER AMOUR EST TOUJOURS LE DERNIER…**

Comme hypnotisée, ses doigts fins se rapprochèrent très lentement de la surface du Lac Noir de Poudlard qui lui rappelait tant de choses passées… Sa main finit par trouver le bord et ses doigts épousèrent la surface de l'eau qui à se contact alla immédiatement se brouiller… tout comme les yeux d'Hermione déjà tout humidifiés.

Une larme coula sur la surface en une note triste, pour aller s'y briser. Puis une deuxième, et d'autres qu'elle essuya du revers de sa main tandis que les souvenirs s'emparaient une nouvelle fois de son esprit tourmenté.

Ron. Tout avait commencé avec lui, en fin de compte, il faut l'avouer. Après lui avoir enfin déclarés ses sentiments, lui et Hermione s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, ce qu'ils attendaient chacun en secret depuis leur première année.

Il est souvent dit qu'il faut se méfier de ses souhaits, car ils ont tendance à se réaliser… Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione en savait ? Etre avec Ron était à l'époque la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Les garçons qui passaient devant elle, elle les ignorait aussi superbement qu'elle ignorait Ron désormais.

Sept années.

Durant toute son adolescence, de onze à dix-sept ans, elle avait ignoré, laissé passer, refusé même le simple fait de regarder un autre garçon, et de s'y intéresser. A cause de lui. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Un ex petit ami avec lequel elle avait vécu une relation assez plate et qui n'avait duré que six mois, des souvenirs de disputes et de mots durs, une amitié gâchée et pour compléter le tout, voir une autre avec lui, une nouvelle aimée.

Et le voir heureux, souriant, comme si les sept années durant lesquels il avait été amoureux de la même fille avaient été rayées de sa mémoire au premier sourire d'une jolie fille. Balayées. Alors qu'elle, souffrait comme c'était le cas depuis déjà quelques années…

Car en sept ans, le temps avait passé. Son cœur avait durci par cette expérience avec Ron et les garçons avaient filé… avec le temps. Mais en réalité, par « les garçons », elle entendait un garçon, en particulier. Un seul. Son premier amour.

Au début, elle avait accepté de sortir avec Viktor uniquement par dépit, pour rendre Ron jaloux et le tourmenter. Alors obsédée par sa petite vengeance amoureuse, elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de regarder celui avec lequel, à ce moment précis, elle était…

Elle n'avait pas su en profiter et n'avait alors pas conscience que ce jeune étranger était bien plus profond que l'ours musclé et peu loquace dont il donnait l'image lorsqu'on venait juste de le rencontrer.

Viktor. Silencieux, passionné, mélancolique, doux, romantique, parfois froid et dur, d'autres aussi fragile et peu sûr de lui qu'elle-même l'était… C'était lui, tel qu'elle l'avait connu, tel qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, même si à l'époque, elle refusait de se l'admettre ou même de le voir, tant elle était obsédée par Ron, qu'elle croyait aimer. Il avait fallu qu'il parte pour qu'elle sente finalement son cœur se pincer en une sensation bizarre… pour la toute première fois… quelle étrangeté.

Un sourire, une main douce sur l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'écart, une seconde main légèrement timide lui tendant un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse, une promesse de se revoir, et un baiser sur la joue qui l'avait fait frissonner… Un baiser timide, comme un papillon effleurant la joue de la jeune fille pour se nicher doucement sur une de ses fossettes humidifiées…

Avait-elle alors fait volontairement tourner sa tête un peu trop rapidement où n'était-ce qu'une maladresse égarée ? Après tout, quelle importance désormais…

Car ce contact des lèvres de Viktor sur les siennes était bien réel et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Lorsque celui-ci avait cherché à approfondir timidement le baiser, elle y avait répondu durant une brève seconde avant de stopper, gênée par les quelques regards indiscrets des autres élèves de Poudlard autour d'eux, mais qu'il n'ait duré qu'une seconde ou alors une heure, cela ne change pas grand-chose à la finalité…

Car une jeune fille n'oublie jamais son premier baiser.

_« Au revoirr, Herrmion… Ecrris-moi… »_

Car une jeune fille n'oublie jamais son premier amour…

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ah, le vieil adage au parfum démodé_

Peu à peu, le souvenir réel de Viktor s'était estompé, pour devenir de moins en moins précise au fil du temps, et totalement se brouiller… Sa voix s'effaçait de sa mémoire pour être remplacée par son écriture, dans ces longues lettres qu'il lui écrivait, son sourire se limitait à ceux, figés, des photos de lui qu'elle possédait, et son baiser à un souvenir si lointain que parfois, il lui arrivait même de se demander si ce n'était pas simplement son imagination qui avait fait déraper cet innocent baiser d'amitié…

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds  
J'ai longtemps hésité_

Et finalement, les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de repousser avaient été remplacés au fil du temps, par un autre sentiment tendre mais moins passionnel qu'elle pensait être l'amitié. Ou alors une affection navigant çà et là entre amour et amitié, et hésitant entre les deux côtés…

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
La première gorgée si dure à avaler_

Et voilà que lorsqu'elle l'avait revu durant une heure à peine, après toutes ces années où les mots avaient remplacé la chaleur de sa voix lors de ce match de Quidditch international auquel Ron l'avait emmenée au début de leur relation, cette fameuse affection avait été piétinée par le sentiment le plus fort et tellement effrayant qu'elle avait tant cherché à repousser.

_Passent les semaines, s'envolent les années  
Je vous ai regretté_

Il lui avait souri, l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais savait qu'elle était avec Ron et avait respecté cela, comme un vrai gentleman, en s'effaçant dignement et sans chercher à compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà pour Hermione, sentant déjà son cœur la tourmenter.

_Impossible à effacer, difficile à oublier  
Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle volé un baiser, alors que Ron avait le dos tourné ? Pourtant, Viktor avait décidé de ne rien tenter… Il ne voulait pas la torturer, ou risquer de la blesser… Elle s'était dit qu'elle serait simplement heureuse de le revoir, comme un vieil ami longtemps éloigné… Mais à la place, c'étaient ses vieux sentiments qui avaient pris le dessus sur elle, et qui allaient à présent venir l'habiter régulièrement durant les mois qui avaient suivis ce fameux jour d'été…

_Vierge de passion, épris de liberté  
Au bord du chemin, après des années  
Je me suis arrêté_

Il est dit que dans un couple, il n'y a pas deux acteurs mais quatre ; les deux personnes concernées, et leur premier amour respectif de chaque côté…

Celui de Ron était tout naturellement Hermione, mais celui de cette dernière n'était autre que ce mystérieux jeune Bulgare avec lequel elle avait passé presque un an durant sa Quatrième année sans vraiment prendre la peine de le connaître à cause de Ron avant qu'ils ne se quittent à regrets…

_  
Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Trop vive blessure qu'on a laissé passer_

_Vous revient au galop, je suis le cavalier_

Voilà peut-être pourquoi l'ombre de Viktor venait parfois se profiler dans sa relation avec Ron, aussi étrange qu'inattendue surgissant de temps à autres du passé pour remplacer un sourire de Ron, une caresse, un baiser… Mais à chaque fois repoussés par la culpabilité d'être avec un garçon et de rêver à un autre à aimer… Ou plutôt, tentés d'être repoussés et chassés… car rien n'était plus douloureux et compliqué…

_Je suis venu vous chercher  
Impossible de refuser, difficile à éviter_

Elle le voulait, elle regrettait… Mais elle avait peur… peur de tout gâcher… Avec Ron, celui qui l'avait tant obsédée depuis sa Première année… Etait-ce de l'amour ou finalement une relation amicale si piquante que, l'attirance physique liée, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'amour, alors que cela n'était, en réalité ?

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ma mie, ma foret, mon élixir sacré_

C'était plus que possible, elle le savait… Tout simplement parce qu'avec Ron, durant les millions de baisers qu'il lui avait offert, elle n'avait ressenti dans aucun, cette étrange, adorée et merveilleuse sensation de chaud et de débordement qui oscille entre gorge, ventre et cœur tout entier… lorsqu'on se trouve avec la personne que l'on aime et dont on est aimé… Alors qu'elle avait éprouvé ça un million de fois avec Viktor, dans un unique petit baiser…

_La vie fait son œuvre, ranime les regrets  
Vous m'avez tant manqué_

Il lui manquait. Elle le regrettait. Tout et n'importe quoi le lui rappelait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier… Son sourire, ses étreintes, et même ses adorables fautes d'anglais.

Et c'est alors qu'en un jour brumeux, tout droit de Bulgarie, une lettre est finalement arrivée. Cette fameuse réponse qu'elle redoutait. Car dans sa précédente lettre à Viktor, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui avait tout avoué.

Comme si sa main avait besoin de s'en débarrasser en posant ses sentiments sur papier au risque de la consumer toute entière si jamais elle ne le faisait. Ces trois mots si simples, mais à la fois si complexes, exposant simplement ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, ce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait.

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Fidèle sauvage à mon âme est lié_

Partagés.

Ses sentiments. Ceux de Viktor.

Réciprocité.

Et dire que lui aussi l'avait aimée de la même manière depuis toutes ces années, tout ce temps volé.

Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer, rattraper le temps écoulé, s'accorder une nouvelle chance comme dans le passé ? Ce bonheur avec Viktor qu'elle avait tant désiré était là, exposé, attendant à être finalement saisi, attrapé…

Alors pourquoi a-t-elle dit non lorsqu'il lui a proposé de l'épouser ? De quitter sa vie en Bulgarie pour la lui donner, de venir s'installer à ses côtés ? Et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été…

_La peur du vide fait tout recommencer  
Je suis venue vous chercher_

Pourquoi ? Elle se l'est tellement demandé…

La peur. La peur de changer, la peur d'un avenir totalement différent, la peur d'être déçue et de regretter, la peur de Ron… de tout gâcher après toutes ces années… La peur d'être heureuse, inconsciemment, et d'évoluer…

Deux mois s'étaient ensuite écoulés… Sans nouvelle aucune de Viktor qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Il respectait son choix, et lui souhaitait de tout cœur la voir heureuse, peu importe avec qui, avec quoi, tant qu'elle l'était… Ces deux mois alors achevés, Hermione et Ron se séparaient… Une relation qui ne menait à rien, et voilà qu'elle se terminait, laissant derrière son passage une multitude de regrets.

_Impossible de refuser, difficile à éviter_

Regrets de la part d'Hermione, sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu, et qu'elle aurait pu avoir si jamais elle avait pris le risque d'accepter. C'était son cœur qu'elle aurait dû écouter, et non pas sa peur abhorrée. Mais à quoi bon vivre avec des regrets ? Le mieux à faire est d'essayer de les rattraper…

Elle l'avait recherché, elle l'avait espéré, appelé… aussi fort et avec tout l'acharnement dont elle était dotée. Et finalement, elle comprit pourquoi il ne répondrait jamais.

Viktor était parti.

Viktor était _marié_.

Elle avait attendu trop longtemps… Et maintenant, une autre jouirait de ce qui lui avait si cruellement manqué…

_  
Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ah le vieil adage au parfum démodé_

La vie n'avait jamais facilité leur relation, elle le savait, mais elle avait également compliqué les choses en faisant les mauvais choix ces dernières années… et à présent elle s'en voulait…

Elle haïssait le temps qui passait, elle haïssait la distance, elle haïssait l'Amour lui-même presque autant qu'elle l'aimait… pour à ce point la torturer. Et elle se haïssait elle-même pour avoir eu peur et ne pas avoir saisi la main qu'on lui tendait…

Mais qu'elle importance à présent, puisque c'était déjà du passé…

_  
Le premier amour est toujours le dernier  
Ah le vieil adage au parfum démodé_

Mais ne soyez pas triste pour elle. Elle sait que les regrets ne sont d'aucune utilité. Un cœur qui a aimé aimera à nouveau, même si… le premier amour y aura toujours sa place, quoi qu'il puisse se passer…

Hermione retrouvera probablement l'amour un jour, quelqu'un dont elle sera follement éprise et pourra sourire avec aucune douleur, si ce n'est la tendresse du souvenir, à Viktor, son doux fantôme du passé. Néanmoins, le premier amour reste ce qu'il est. Le premier.

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds  
Je suis venu vous chercher_

Et à travers les sourires des hommes qui l'aimeront, elle pourra toujours entr'apercevoir de temps en temps l'ombre incertaine de Viktor, ou sa voix et son accent qu'elle adorait tant dans celles des autres hommes dont elle tombera amoureuse et sera aimée.

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds  
Je suis venu vous chercher_

Le premier amour cédera sa place mais en trouvera toujours une petite ailleurs, quelque part dans ce même cœur qui un jour a aimé…

Etirant alors ses lèvres en un léger sourire mélancolique, Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes avant de se lever. Oui… Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser jusqu'à l'animosité. Bientôt elle irait mieux, et à nouveau elle pourrait aimer… même si jamais elle n'oublierait…

_  
Le premier amour est toujours le dernier…  
_

Embrassant une dernière fois du regard le Lac Noir où tout le monde avait su qu'elle avait été la chose la plus précieuse au cœur de son adoré, elle s'éloigna à pas légers, après ce tout dernier adieu à son premier amour dans le grand et profond lac salé…

Là où leur histoire avait commencé…

**FIN**


End file.
